galaxyfarawayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahn Ealdlu
History Kahn Ealdlu was born on Naboo to a well respected family in the city. It is because of his slightly elevated family prestige that he was tested very early on and was admitted into the Jedi Order. It was a great honor to his parents that their first born would someday enforce galactic peace. Years went by and Kahn's dedication to the force was realized early on whilst still in the youngling phase of his training. Upon being raised to Padawan the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Yoda, took it upon himself to take Kahn on. Ever present at his side during his duties, Yoda and Kahn formed a bond like many other Masters and Padawans shared, with the difference being that Kahn rarely got out into the field due to Master Yoda’s preference to train his Padawan at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Kahn's abilities with a lightsaber grew throughout his Padawan training, he learnt a great many things from Yoda, how best to duel with a lightsaber, how to employ the best tactics and how to throw his body in each and every direction with skill and grace. The time finally came however for Kahn to take the tests to become a Jedi Knight. His first time success and swiftness of doing so brought his Master great pride and joy. “Destined for greatness, you are.” His master told him as he officially raised him to the rank of Knight in the eyes of the Council one warm evening. Sent to deal with minor skirmishes and misunderstandings Kahn's offensive abilities somewhat stagnated for a time, learning how to fly a starfighter from his many travels, picking up different racial languages and an increase in his stamina from being constantly on the move saw Kahn return to Coruscant to find himself assisting his former master in the teaching of younglings at the temple. It was here that he grew even more deeper into the faith and beliefs of the Jedi. Considered a Zealot and a model Knight within the Order, Kahn was given opportunities to travel to distant worlds to learn and discover and grow in the force like his master had done before him. “To understand the force. Live in the force, you must.” Were his former masters only instructions as he left the temple for a last time. Not long after he had found a quiet planet to settle into and begin his personal training, was he found personally by his former master. Yoda had spoken to him almost as an equal that day, speaking of the darkness and pain that was to unfold in a battle he could only hazily foresee. The Slaughter of Geonosis, as it is now known, came to be a pivotal turning point for Kahn and his progress with the Order. Back on Coruscant for the first encounter between the Orders and the Separatists forces, Yoda, Kahn and a number of the remaining Council members waited for the completion of the Clone Army. Receiving a distress signal from the surviving forces, Yoda ordered the immediate action of the now complete Clone Army to rendezvous with the survivors of Geonosis on Mygeeto, what awaited them was chaos. Kahn was first on the scene with a small contingent due to his abilities piloting a starfighter. Separatists had the survivors surrounded and embanked into their wrecked ship. Fighting off swarms of Separatist forces to save his comrades many fell. Yoda and the rest of the army showed up with not a moment to spare. The enemies were pushed back and lives were saved, however the total list of casualties was catastrophic. Kahn's beliefs were shaken to the core, even more so when another young knight known as Jhoren Vanis, a man he had begun his training with, declared the Order erroneous and left to form a new order of his own, many flooded to him after that and Kahn was left to think about all that had transpired. His decision to stay with his former master, and the remaining numbers of the Order was seen in some eyes as a defining factor that kept a great number of order within its temples. For his swift and decisive actions on Mygeeto, and his staying within the Order, Kahn was finally brought before the 4 remaining Council members, along with Obi Wan Kenobi and other they were all tested and few made it through to be named as Masters and members of the Council. Now, three or so months into the war, Jedi Master Kahn Ealdlu, sits proudly shoulder to shoulder with his former master and a number of other Jedis whose actions speak louder than words. Not just due to who was Kahn's Master when he was a Padawan, but also due to how he trained and his actions on Mygeeto, Kahn is afforded a moderate amount of respect within the Order, he trains Younglings when the Grand Master is indesposed elsewhere and has been keeping tabs on their progress, ever watchful for a student he sees a spark in to become his first Padawan learner.